kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld Prison Party
Underworld Prison Party is a one-shot written by Gamewizard2008, taking place before the Seven Lights Saga of the Nextgen Series. The fallen Gameverse villains have their annual Halloween party in Underworld Prison, where they recount their past conflicts with the Kids Next Door. Underworld Prison Party was published on October 21, 2015. It is followed by Legend of the Seven Lights. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11571969/1/Underworld-Prison-Party deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Underworld-Prison-Party-567660986 Summary On Halloween night in Underworld Prison, Dracula goes to a secret corridor, telling Rumpel Stiltskin, the doorman of the room at the end, that's thirsty for blood. Rumpel lets Dracula into the Halloween party where several Gameverse villains have gathered. Red and Purple talk about how they're all there because the Kids Next Door ruined their plans. They recall when Rachel T. McKenzie got the Irken Empire to turn against them, mocking how easily she was able to persuade them. Revan Bane tells them that if it wasn't for their invasion, he wouldn't have been able to persuade Nolan York to join his side, to which the Tallest reply how they're sick of hearing stories about Nolan. When Revan makes a remark about Gnaa talking about Morgan, Davy Jones remembers his meeting with Gnaa. When sailing the Avatar Realms, he found said Negatar adrift at sea, and after learning of his identity, he decided to join Gnaa's group. Jones regrets not keeping his end of the bargain. Rumpel makes fun of Lord Gnaa as a "typical evil dark lord," and how they put too much faith in him, and he refutes Viridi's claim, saying he was never faithful to him. Rumpel recounts his plan of restoring Lucinda Talzin's powers, how Jagar never saw it coming, but Purple proclaims his explanation is way too long. Viridi thinks Rumpel came up with that plan on the spot. When she comments about sentient creatures having no redemption, Davy Jones remembers the night he met Eva, in which he killed Numbuh 59. Revan questions why Doug was still alive afterward, to which Jones confirms that the KND rescued him from his Locker. Revan recounts the time he met Nolan and convinced him to join him, in which Nolan cries and thanks Brain at the end. Viridi remembers Nolan's revenge list that he never lived by. When Purple questions who else has a story, he points to Jonah Icarus, who can barely remember his conflict with Sector Q. Viridi states that her plan to made nature reign supreme was actually worthwhile, and she regrets shrinking Anthony, knowing she would have to deal with Cheren. She recalls her meeting with Cheren, but looking back, she admired him for wanting to protect his family. When Rumpel jokes about her liking Cheren, Purple sings a rap song about Cheren's past crushes. Dracula mocks their rhythm, recalling his love for Danika and the song he sang about her. Davy Jones complains that he sung the same song, albeit with different lyrics, and the other villains mention what their songs were about. When Red and Purple mention their scrapped song about trapping Nigel, Viridi agrees how annoying the Unos are, cursing whatever demon convinced Malladus to have kids. In an unknown dungeon, Lucifer sneezes, whining about how he was beat by two lesbians. When Viridi expresses disgust at the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, Big Mom argues that her family was the most fearsome on the sea. She is angry that the raccoon girl lied about not being in the Kids Next Door. Viridi also brings up the point that it was the Irken Empire's fault for causing the KND to start, but the Tallest mention how it was partially Dimentia's fault. Dimentio reveals himself in the room, first mistaken for Dimentia at first. Dimentio remembers when he became a Logia, how a mysterious Shimmer spoke to him and requested his help. When Dimentio asked his name, the Shimmer gave him an Age Stasis. Dimentio then discovers a strange stone pyramid, in which he could read the illegible writing. The Tallest question what that story had to do with anything. The villains conclude that they're all there because of the Kids Next Door or somebody, and the best they can do is talk with each other. They decide to take the party downstairs to the highly-secured criminals, like the eight guys who sit around and mope. A clipshow plays, showing scenes of various Gameverse villains in past stories, then a list of "forgotten villains" is provided. At the end, the Gameverse villains thank the readers for staying with them, in spite of variously named flaws, and wish everyone a Happy Halloween. Viridi then makes the point that, as it is actually May, Halloween takes place on other planets, and it is currently Coruscant's time. Characters *Red and Purple *Davy Jones *Rumpel Stiltskin *Revan Bane Sidious *Viridi *Big Mom *Dracula *Jack O'Lantern *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *Lucifer (cameo) *Jonah Icarus (cameo) *Koda Shrieves (cameo) *Viola and Ellen (referenced) *Lucinda Talzin (mentioned) *Yuki Crystal (mentioned) *Anthony McKenzie (mentioned) *Sector Q (mentioned) *Annoyingly Cute Triplets (mentioned) *Cheren's crushes (mentioned): **Panini Drilovsky **Sunni Chariton **Miyuki Crystal **Wendy Marvell **Sugar **Melody Jackson **Lin Beifong **Grenda **Melissa Gilligan **Kellie Beatles **Sheila Frantic **Celeste Stork **Merida DunBroch **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Karin Kurosaki **April Goldenweek **MaKayla King Flashbacks *Negatar Gnaa *Rachel T. McKenzie *Nolan York *Darth Genious *Jagar King *Fifi *Malladus Uno *Nigel Uno *Eva Roberts *King K. Rool *Kami Drilovsky *Ava and Kweeb *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *Morgan Uno *Cheren Uno *Majora *Miyuki Crystal *Cragalanche (cameo) *Sheila Frantic *Harvey Facilier (mentioned) *Danika Anderson (mentioned) Stories referenced *The Witch's Ghost *Sixth Age *Ethics *Evil's Intent *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Anthony Ant *Operation: MASKED *Operation: FROST *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure Trivia *In the various dialogue and flashbacks provided by the villains, they were essentially making fun of the respective plotlines in certain parts of the Gameverse series. Examples include: **In Operation: GALACSIA, when the Irkens decided to turn against the Tallest with little seconds' thought, thanks to Rachel's speech. Red and Purple complain how a development like that happens so fast. **Red comments how they're tired of hearing stories about Nolan York from Revan. This references how Nolan has a lot of stories in several universes. Purple comments that he's like a cliché comic book character with a lot of versions. ***Viridi mentions Nolan's revenge list, which he never ended up living by. In the Firstborn Saga, the "Revenge List" was a minor on-the-spot concept, which was only a focus in Final Preparations. **Rumpel Stiltskin recounts his explanation to Jagar about his plan to free Lucinda. The Tallest interrupt him, saying that explanation was way too long. Long explanations are common in the Gameverse series. **In Jonah Icarus's cameo, the old man vaguely recalls Sector Q beating him when he "made a tower or something." The villains believe that Icarus is only there for tapioca; referencing that Icarus was more-or-less a filler villain in the 2030 Trilogy, also his Wikia page has gone uncared for since before his antagonistic role. **Red and Purple play the Cheren's Crush Rap, naming Cheren Uno's various girl friends. ***Lin Beifong was mentioned to be a crush, "though not for very long," as she appears and interacts with Cheren very little. ***Sheila's name was briefly spelled as "Shelia," referencing how some people spell her name that way. **When Dracula recounts his song about wanting Danika, Davy Jones complains that it's the same as his song, with modified lyrics. The other villains recall their songs were about hating something or about being great. **When Viridi "curses" whatever demon gave Malladus the idea to have kids, Lucifer sneezed. He complained that he was beat up by two lesbians. The two "lesbians" in question are Ellen and Viola. While these two aren't homosexual, their relationship is thought of that way by some fans. **Dimentio mentions that Dimentia was pardoned from prison 20 years ago, and asks if the others are caught up with the times. This references fans who aren't caught up with the series and who base their knowledge on the older stories. **In the final scene, Red mentions how several Gameverse fans rip off his series. Although not mentioned in the story, these fans include: ***Depthcharge2030 (shared a universe for a time, later uses Malladus, Dynamite Girl's OCs, and similarly-named characters in the Legends Universe). ***KND Operative Numbuh 227 (incorporates element bending, her Operation: GALASCIE is very similar to GALACSIA). ***Numbuh 6.13 (shared a universe for a time) ***SmashBrosNextDoor (while not actually a fan, she decided to incorporate element bending based on his wiki pages, for a short time). Category:One-shots Category:Seven Lights Saga